In a principle aspect, the present invention relates to an improved privacy lock especially useful for recreational vehicles and the like. The lock is preferably fabricated from molded plastic material.
A privacy door lock of low cost, lightweight construction and simple design in a desirable item, particularly for use with recreational vehicles. Such a privacy lock can, for example, be utilized on the bathroom door of a house trailer. As such, the lock will provide a normal spring biased bolt action. Additionally, such a lock includes a locking feature whereby the door may be locked from the inside to prevent unwanted access. It is also desirable that such a lock will automatically unlock upon movement of the bolt out of engagement with the strike by operation of a bolt actuator from the inside. Finally, such a lock will incorporate a safety feature whereby access to a locked room may be obtained from the outside by means of an instrument such as a rod or a wire to disengage the locking mechanism.
In the past, the concept of a privacy lock having the above features has been provided by many alternative designs. A typical design incorporates knobs which are rotatable by manual operation. A button in the center of one knob may be depressed to lock the knob and its attached bolt from the inside. Rotation of the knob from the inside will release the locking button. U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,704 shows such a design.
Such constructions, though quite satisfactory in their function and operation, are generally fabricated from metal. Additionally, such structures usually require a multiplicity of part. Consequently manufacturing costs for labor and materials may be relatively high. Nonetheless, recreational vehicles and the like require such locks. Compactness, low cost and simplicity of design are therefore essential features for an improved privacy lock construction for recreational vehicles. The structure of the present invention provides such features.